Caja de Pandora
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Los monstruos de la Caja de Pandora se dispersaron por Céfiro y recayeron en sus habitantes y líderes, ¿qué harán los cefirianos frente a la tentación del pecado? Tabla de Pecados Capitales.
1. Lujuria

**Título: **Caja de Pandora.**  
Claim: **Zagato/Esmeralda.**  
Palabras: **290.**  
Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth es propiedad de Clamp y obviamente no soy nadie de esa empresa. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos o algo similar, pero está prohibida su copia o total; gracias.**  
Summary: **Los monstruos de la Caja de Pandora se dispersaron por Céfiro y recayeron en sus habitantes y líderes, ¿qué harán los cefirianos frente a la tentación del pecado? Tabla de Pecados Capitales.**  
Notas:** Intentos de drabbles sin conexión entre sí x.x

* * *

**Pecado nº 1: Lujuria.  
**

Ella tiembla y tú sonríes.

Vuelves a pasear tus dedos por las curvas de su cuerpo apenas rozándolo, a sabiendas de que eso era una de las pocas cosas que llegaban a exasperarla. Sus labios buscan los tuyos con ansiedad; pero tú te dedicas a divertirte con la poca paciencia de ella en estos asuntos, en verdad era gracioso ver de esa manera a Esmeralda.

Lames con ansiedad contenida sus labios, de forma lenta e insinuante. Tú tampoco soportarás durante mucho tiempo este tipo de juegos y lo sabes.

Sólo ella despierta esas sensaciones en ti. Sólo ella es capaz de matarte en un segundo y revivirte al otro con tan sólo el roce de sus labios contra los tuyos.

Esmeralda es tu lugar feliz, allí no importan las costumbres cefirianas, no importa qué eres ni quién eres, ella te ama. Ella es todo para ti y, para tu sorpresa, tú eres todo para ella. La amas y la adoras de forma incondicional e irrevocable.

Ella es sol, calor y amor, y tú eres luna, frío y odio. Cosas diferentes que chocan entre sí por sus ideas; pero que se complementan.

Todo en ella te llama, con Esmeralda no importa que seas un ser malvado y ella un ángel; a Esmeralda no le importa que ella sea el pilar y tú su guardián; a Esmeralda no le importa que ella sea paz y tú destrucción; a Esmeralda no le importa que tú estés dispuesto a destruir todo Céfiro y que ella sea la causa.

A ambos sólo les importaba poder volver a estar de aquella manera, antónimos que se destruyen, se matan en un segundo y reviven al siguiente, para volver a amarse. Y a pesar de todo, se complementan.**  
**


	2. Codicia

**Título:** Caja de Pandora.

**Claim:** OC, hijo de Lira, no es Gary Stu, o al menos eso espero x.x.

**Palabras:** 290.

**Disclaimer:** Magic Knight Rayearth es propiedad de Clamp y obviamente no soy nadie de esa empresa. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos o algo similar, pero está prohibida su copia o total; gracias.

**Summary:** Los monstruos de la Caja de Pandora se dispersaron por Céfiro y recayeron en sus habitantes y líderes, ¿qué harán los cefirianos frente a la tentación del pecado? Tabla de Pecados Capitales.

**Notas:** Intentos de drabbles sin conexión entre sí x.x

* * *

**Pecado nº 2: Codicia.**

Devuelves tu vista nuevamente a la ventana de la cual tu madre te prohibió mirar a través de ella y al instante la giras hacia otro lado. Eres un niño y no puedes vencer a la curiosidad. A pesar de que era horrible lo que afuera de la casa ocurría, tú siempre querías ver si ya había terminado. Era un mundo con magia y podría todo terminarse rápidamente si un hechicero terminase con todo esa pesadilla con un simple hechizo, porque de eso se trataba la magia ¿no? Para ayudar al pueblo cefiriano; aquello era lo que siempre le había dicho su madre, Lira.

Se lo había creído durante los primeros años de su vida, creyéndose que el cambio continuo de hogar por los monstruos y los terremotos era simplemente porque, como en los cuentos, los cefirianos estaban esperando a un justiciero con capa; pero con el pasar de los años, el justiciero nunca llegó.

La codicia y las luchas por el trono de Céfiro, según su madre, comenzaron casi inmediatamente después de que las guerreras mágicas volviesen al mundo místico. La sangre corrió como agua en un río, la unión de sus habitantes se rompió, formándose una anarquía interminable. Todo aquello parecía querer ser escondido a los niños, sus madres no querían que ellos siguiesen el mismo camino y codiciaran el trono. Mas aquello, sólo hacía que cuando uno se enterase de la cruel realidad fuera aún peor, no puedes esconder por siempre algo que es fácilmente visible: la guerra no acababa.

Y de eso se daba cuenta él en aquel momento, mirando a través de la ventana, cómo ellos se despedazaban sin contemplación, preguntándose:

¿En verdad fue una buena idea dejar a Céfiro en manos de sus habitantes?

* * *

_Esto salió como idea después de darme cuenta de que en la mayoría de los fics de esta sección siempre aparece que los cefirianos fueron muy cuidando su planeta, pues quise cambiar un poco las cosas, nadita más ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que el hijo de Lira no me haya quedado como un Gary Stu, la intención era verlo después de muchos años y la perspectiva de un niño me parece la mejor, sino ni modo, pueden mandarme a la hoguera de la inquisición, lo entenderé._

_Suerte ;)_


End file.
